Party Crashers
by Love-Angel-Music16
Summary: This is a funny story about what would happen if three friends crashed a Mankin pool party. YxA, and other pairings. It's better than it sounds. I promise! Please R&R!


Pool Part Crashers

By: Ashley-Chan and Rouge Trinity

Disclaimer: Sadly we don't own Shaman King or any other characters in this grumbles; but we do own Ash-Chan, Trinity, and Lucia and the story itself so there! holds eyelid down and sticks out tongue (for an author's note: everyone in the story knows where the swimming hole is. And there will be no other people there besides the Mankin gang... and us of course!)

It is another gorgeous....

"IT'S TOO FRIKIN HOT HERE!!!!"

...but extremely humid day for Yoh as he continues his usual day of training, in this case it began with an early morning run through the city with 100 pound weights holding his feet firmly to the ground. By high noon he was at his half-way point of 3000 sit-ups when Manta decided to check up on his progress. After convincing his sweaty chum to talk Anna into finishing his training off with a few laps in a more aquatic surrounding. Of course, Anna wasn't too fond of the suggestion but accepted it on the terms that the day's heat was finally starting to get to her. Soon Anna, Yoh, Manta were packed up and ready for a day of rest, relaxation and....

"I want to see you doing laps around in this pool! I don't want to see you slacking off, honey!" Anna sat down in a beach chair and she began to apply sun block to her body. Yoh simply felt his jaw drop to the ground as he stared at her. He'd never admit it aloud, but he had fallen hard for Anna. Even though she was unreasonable at times. But he never told her because he was sure she didn't love him, well at least he'd get to marry the woman he loved. And with marrige came the honeymoon...he thought of him and Anna in those positions..._"No!!! Stupid you can't think about that now!! Not with Anna and Morty in front if you!!!"_

"Okay Anna." then he ran and jumped into the pool and started his laps.

Anna's cell phone beeped. She dug it out of her bag and noticed that Tamao had sent her a text message.

"Hi Anna! Where R U? Pirika and me wanted to go swimming. Can U Yoh and Manta come?"

She read it and sent one back.

"We're already here. You can come now. You know where we are."

So after about an hour, everyone was gathered at the swimming hole. Meanwhile in the backholes of the contry....

"I'M BORED!!!Bored,bored.....BORED!!!!AND HOT!!!!"were the morning cries of one very overheated and rather bored adolesent girl.School had already ended for the year and already the first days of freedom had gone to the dogs."Remind me again who's bright ideas was it to sleep outside..?Amber!"a pair of brown eyes and ruffled up short brown hair turned to the girl next to her.

"hey!! I resent that!!!" Amber said with a play-hurt look on her face. "I'm sorry, but I haven't done this for a long time and I wanted to do it again!! But hey, LET'S GO SWIMMMING!!! How 'bout it, Ash?"

"Sure,then I can drown you for making us play camp out...."Ashley sticks out her tongue and laughs,getting up and heading inside only to run into 140 pounds of diva."Oh goodie...the bitch had awakened..."

"OH no!! We're dooomed, doomed DOOOOMED!!!!!!!" Amber yells in an anime way. While her sister Cassie stares turns up her nose at them and walks away. "That got rid of her!!" MWAHAHAHA!!

"Of course,it usually does!"Ashley laughs and heads into Amber's bedroom to change before noticing a really wierd lump in the bed."Umm...what's with the lump here?"she pokes at the lump and it stirrs a bit,even....snoring a little?"Okay...Wake up call!!"Ashley grabs the covers,pulling them off to see a sleeping echidna."What?!I thought you were sleeping outside with us!You traitor!!"Ashley said.

"Yeah right,and listen to you two girl out there!You're nuts..."Knuckles duck ed into the closet before Amber came into the room.

"Is it just me, or did I hear someone talking? It sounded like knuckles." Amber said. "Because if it was, he needs to leave so we can change!!" Knuckles crawls from the closet. "Fine, I'll go sleep on the roof!!" he bolts out of the room. Then Amber put on a black nosebleed bikini top with black boy-short bottoms. While Ash changed into a blue two piece with flowers on it.

"Why you pick on that echidna I'll never know...guess you must hate him or somthin..."Ashley said as she put on a long t-shirt to cover her body,she wasn't exactly use to letting others see her with a bikini on.

"I don't hate him, I was just wierd to have him in the closet while we were changing!" Amber says. "Oh, do you think Tina can cme to? I'll go call her!" She called Tina and she said she could come. Amber arranged to go pick up Tina and take them to the swimming hole. They leave.

"See ya later Knux!Look after the place while we're gone!"Ashley waves to him as they get into the truck,the thought of staying here in the dead heat didn't settle ith him.So when they wern't looking he ducked inside the back of the truck just as they drive off.

Then, back at the swimming hole with the mankin gang...

"Are you done yet Yoh?It shouldn't take you this long to do those laps!"Anna calls as she laid out in her chair,gathering sun rays.

"You gave me too many Anna! I can't do them that fast!"

"Fine,take five then...."

"YAY!" just then, Ren, Pirika, Tamao, Horo Horo, Jun, Pai Long, Ryu, and Lyserg pull up in bathing suits.

Anna was expecting Pirika and Ren....but not the entire gang!"Hey!What're you loosers doing here!Pirika I thought you and Ren were just comming,not everyone in the whole Shaman world!"

"Sorry, they just tagged along!!" Tamao said, looking nervously at Anna. "Oh, whatever!!!" Anna said with a sigh and laid back down on the chair. Tamao, Pirika, Jun, Ryu, and Lyserg jumped in the water. Ren and Horo stayed behind. Then horo pushed Ren in the pool and Ren jumped back out with his Kwan Dao...

'This was suppose to be a vacation for us...."Anna sighed."Oh well..the more the merrier I suppose...."she put on her sunglasses and relaxed in the sun while the boys began having water fights.

Jun and the girls got out leaving the boys to their water fights and went to lay out in the sun.

"Finally got the wiser and got out while you could Jun?A wise decision..."Anna said

"Well, Ren is sometimes careless with his Kwan Dao. So I get out of the way!"

"Heh,you should try to keep Ren under control like I do Yoh..."speaking of Yoh..


End file.
